Esperar, Soñar y Recordar
by BELLE-BW03
Summary: Un poema para los enamorados que se vuelven a encontrar. Reto Bonus: Jukebox, del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak R&R
Aclaración: no me pertenece Pokemón ni tampoco sus personajes, solo la creatividad de expandir su mundo narrativo a través de un poema inspirado por un reto del Foro de los DexHolders del Prof Oak: Jukebox.

* * *

 ** _Esperar, Soñar y Recordar,_**  
Un poema para aquellos enamorados que se vuelven encontrar.

 _Entraste a mi vida para nunca quedarte,_  
 _prometimos estudiar juntos para descubrir al mundo,_  
 _yo junto a tu vistazo dorado, amarillo y profundo…_  
 _Curiosos anhelando a la vida y al futuro de los Pokemons,_  
 _hicimos una promesa, un sello de amor que compartíamos los dos._  
 _Pero te fuiste sin mirar atrás y nunca regresaste._

 _Te vi por primera vez en esa clase aburrida,_  
 _¿recuerdas cuánto roncaste por no querer escuchar lo que ya sabías?_  
 _Me castigaron a mi también por reírme demasiado,_  
 _no lo pude evitar, pero ahora pasaría castigada en el día de feriado._  
 _Pero no fue un día solitario,_  
 _pues te conocí y ahí supe que me había enamorado._

 _Eras raro, sincero y con una enorme chispa de alegría,_  
 _¿quién pensaría que alguien así de inocente me abandonaría?_  
 _Pero en aquel entonces, yo no sabía…_  
 _Lo que sí supimos es que los dos éramos jóvenes y singulares,_  
 _dos raros que no pudieron evitar enamorarse._

 _Te llamó la atención mi obsesión por los sueños,_  
 _me parecieron divertidos tus garabatos y diseños._  
 _Amabas la tecnología al igual que yo_  
 _y juntos fallamos explotando cosas en más de un experimento o dos._

 _Mezclamos químicos como nadie jamás lo había visto,_  
 _te reté a ponerlo en una pequeña porción de tu cabello rubio,_  
 _Te dejé con una marca, un azuliento disturbio,_  
 _terminamos manchando tu cabello azul, algo que fue un imprevisto._  
 _Sin embargo, no te enojaste conmigo,_  
 _me agradeciste, ¡ahora te sentías más único con un cabello distinguido!_

 _Pensé que nos graduaríamos juntos de la universidad,_  
 _cada uno con su única especialidad,_  
 _pero siempre unidos por un amor que iba más allá de la amistad._

 _Anhelaba tanto compartir contigo mi futuro,_  
 _ahora que miro atrás noto que solo era un deseo inmaduro._  
 _Un triste deseo de vivir la vida contigo,_  
 _alguien quien creía amar y que decía sentir lo mismo._

 _No todos te entendían, muchos se burlaban de tus opiniones,_  
 _no miraban lo que yo, solo al raro que discutía con los profesores._  
 _No te importó cuánto te apoyé contra sus insultos y proposiciones,_  
 _decidiste escuchar más a los bravucones._

 _Yo también sufría por no ser como los demás,_  
 _muchas me dijeron que por eso me irías a abandonar._  
 _¿Cómo alguien podía amar a una mujer rara que prefería soñar antes que investigar?_  
 _Por más que les expliqué no quisieron entender,_  
 _pues mi sufrimiento las podía entretener._

 _Un día te pregunté qué pensabas de nuestro destino,_  
 _tu me dijiste: "lo único que quiero es que te quedes conmigo,_  
 _que no te avergüences por ser diferente,_  
 _pues yo te apoyaré en todo, por siempre._  
 _No sé cómo expresarte como me siento,_  
 _siempre me oculté atrás de fórmulas y modelos,_  
 _pero no sé que haría sin ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado a mi."_

 _Creí en tus palabras, pensé que me decías la verdad,_  
 _al final cada una se convirtieron en dagas, pura manifestación de una horrenda crueldad._  
 _Compartí mil cosas con él, le di lo todo sin saber qué más hacer._  
 _Solamente quería estar a su lado, no pude evitar ceder._

 _Abrí mis brazos como jamás los había abierto,_  
 _dejé que mis sueños guiaran por el febril desierto._  
 _Pero contigo ahí, cada grano de arena floreció en una hermosa esperanza,_  
 _la esperanza de encontrar al hombre que compartiera mi eterna danza._

 _Sin embargo, un día desapareciste,_  
 _me dejaste atrás sin antes despedirte._  
 _Solo con una carta anunciaste tu partida,_  
 _sentí tanto dolor al no verte que no puse atención a lo que decía._

 _Unas palabras resaltaron entre tus palabras vacías:_  
 _"Oportunidad… Plasma… interminables travesías"_  
 _Rompí la carta y acepté mi destino,_  
 _viviría entre pesadillas condenada a soñar contigo._

 _Pero los años pasaron y seguí adelante,_  
 _fundé mi propio laboratorio y encontré a la mejor ayudante._  
 _Mi inspiración no sería un amor pasajero, sino mi hermosa hermanita,_  
 _la luz de mi esperanza, el destello que es mi guía, mi linda y amada Amanita._

 _Descubrí un nuevo mundo en los sueños,_  
 _una vida sin vivir entre mundos extraños y bizarros destellos._  
 _Aporté algo a la ciencia con mi esfuerzo,_  
 _siempre con valor mi honorable trabajo ejerzo._

 _Te creí perdido en mi memoria, solo una imagen borrosa,_  
 _pero te volví a ver en el cumpleaños de Rosa._  
 _Me reconociste al igual que yo te reconocí,_  
 _¡te encontré cuando pensé que había logrado librarme de ti!_

 _No dijiste nada, yo tampoco quise hablar,_  
 _en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era llorar._  
 _Pero no fue así, ya que te acercaste sin miedo a mí._

 _Me viste a los ojos y me dijiste que querías disculparte,_  
 _¿acaso sabes cuando dolor me causaste?_  
 _Te dije que no lo aceptaba y hasta entonces no te has rendido,_  
 _¿en verdad estarás arrepentido?_

 _No me preguntes por qué no sonrío cuando apareces con el almuerzo,_  
 _con cada comida espero que te vayas sin despedirte con un beso._  
 _No te sorprendas si no te invito a leer mi diario de sueños,_  
 _contigo de vuelta a mi vida, ya no sé lo que pienso._

 _Sé lo que hiciste en tus años de ausencia,_  
 _te uniste a un grupo maligno solo para alimentarte de su podrida beneficencia._  
 _Sabías lo que hacías, ignoraste toda voz de tu conciencia,_  
 _No intentes engañarme a mi, quien te conoció en tu momento de esplendor e inocencia._

 _Amanita te empezó a agarrar cariño,_  
 _no la decepciones como a mi, es lo único que te pido._  
 _Ya perdimos nuestros padres, sabe lo que es quedar con un vacío,_  
 _pero no sabe lo que es el abandono, algo que tú has practicado conmigo._

 _A pesar de todo, ¿qué te ata a nosotras?_  
 _¿La vaga esperanza de volver a vivir en esta sociedad no soportas?_  
 _¿O será acaso el miedo de quedar solo aunque hubo un punto que lo tuviste todo?_

 _Rompiste mi corazón y mas te vale no romper el de Amanita,_  
 _pues ella te quiere en su vida… y yo quiero a mi hermanita…_  
 _No sé cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que te sienta de nuevo entre mis brazos,_  
 _pero la traición y el abandono dejaron horrendos trazos._  
 _¿Que tanto amor necesitarás para esos horribles recuerdos borrar?_  
 _No me queda más que esperar, soñar y recordar._

* * *

Notas del Autor: ...  
¿Al parecer todavía sé escribir en verso? Llevaba años de no escribir un poema, ¡amo la pareja de Colress y Fennel! Pero nadie escribe sobre ellos y no tenía tiempo para desarrollar una historia corta. En teoría debíamos inspirarnos con una canción y me tocó una llamada Slow Dance... la verdad no muy me gustó la letra y el ritmo y el poema surgió de la idea ¿si yo escribiera una canción cómo sería? Como no sé tocar instrumentos y las otras facultades talentosas para escribir música, me conformo con escribir un poema. El reto era inspirarse a escribir a través de una canción y se podría decir que me inspiré a escribir este poema al escuchar esa canción (nada en contra de la melodía, es solo que no es de mi gusto... Lo siento JimenaYellow, no me odies por favor :( ).

¡Gracias a quien sea que pasó a leer el poema y dejen sus reviews para que sepa qué tanto les gustó! :3


End file.
